


Alone

by t3mpg0d



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, It sucks big time, No Dialogue, Poor Kanaya, but it's whatever im not gonna stop, i wrote this in 5 minutes, ive been listening to too much mitski, let her go feral she deserves it, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3mpg0d/pseuds/t3mpg0d
Summary: Kanaya Maryam is alone.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Alone

Kanaya Maryam was alone. She had gotten used to it, sure. But it still hurt.  


It's not that nobody was around her. She had friends. But she didn't have Rose, and that's all that mattered. No conversation with Dave would change that. Talking to Karkat wouldn't come close to having her wife back.  


There's never quite been too much to do in space. She seemed to have forgot that the last time around because she had perfect company. But Rose being gone only made it painfully clear how vast and fucking boring space is.  


So she spends her days thinking of her. Wondering how she's doing, if she's okay. Why she left.  


Did Kanya do something wrong? Was she a bad wife? She would never understand, all she knew is that the second Rose was gone so was a piece of herself. She would never be the same until she got her back. She never should have been taken away from her in the first place.  


Kanaya Maryam was alone. Alone and very, very angry.

**Author's Note:**

> can she PLEASE go feral in homestuck 2??? she's gone through so much and gotten nothing. let her have a win. please. god i love rosemary. fucking superb.


End file.
